


Ruby Rose - Arrested!

by Person_Who_Exists



Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Bondage, Collars, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, F/M, Gang Rape, Groping, Handcuffs, Impregnation, Mind Break, Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Police Brutality, Pregnant Sex, Prison, Prison Sex, Rape, Ring gag, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists
Summary: When Ruby is unable to convince Penny to go against Ironwood's plan for Atlas, the leader of Team RWBY finds herself behind bars, sentenced to create an army of Silver-Eyed Warriors for the war against Salem.
Relationships: Implied Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose/Marrow Amin, Ruby Rose/Marrow Amin/Vine Zeki, Ruby Rose/Original Male Character(s)
Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839919
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	Ruby Rose - Arrested!

Ruby Rose glared out the massive hole in the Atlas medical bay, Cinder fleeing into the sky from her Silver Eyes. It had been one hell of a night and she was not in the mood to deal with the Fall Maiden.

After General Ironwood had planned to lift Atlas into the atmosphere and leave Mantle to die at Salem’s hand, he and Team RWBY had fallen out. He’d ordered their arrests and set the Ace Ops on them, they’d beaten the Ace Ops, it was definitely not something Ruby had enjoyed. She’d sent Blake and Yang to secure them a getaway airship with Pietro and Maria while she and Weiss had raced to the medical lab where the Winter Maiden was being kept.

When they’d arrived, things had been both better and worse than they’d imagined. Worse in that Cinder had beaten Winter bloody and the old maiden Fria was dead, but better in that, against their expectations, the maiden powers had gone to Penny instead of Winter. Ruby had nothing against Weiss’s sister, but she felt better knowing that the power Ironwood would need to execute his crazy plan was within her robot friend, who would never do something so heartless to the city she had protected for months.

Ruby dashed over to Penny’s side, helping her friend to her feet, though the android’s eyes were locked on Fria’s corpse.

“She’s gone,” Penny muttered. “She’s _dead_.”

“I know, Penny. I’m sorry,” Ruby comforted her. “But if we don’t beat Salem, that’s going to happen to everyone in Mantle and Atlas, and to do that, we have to go.”

“I thought the general’s plan would protect the people of Atlas,” Penny murmured. “Keep them from dying.”

Ruby scowled. “It would save Atlas by abandoning Mantle.”

“Yes, it would,” Penny’s eyes hardened. “Let’s do this! How are we going to beat Salem?”

The airship Yang and Blake had commandeered rose into the broken wall, Weiss waving them over. Ruby grinned.

“Let’s go, Penny,” she said.

But Penny did not follow. “Um, Ruby?”

“Yeah?”

“You didn’t answer my question. How are we going to beat Salem?”

Ruby smiled. “Together.”

Penny tilted her head to the side questioningly. “Yes, that was assumed. But how? How are we going to save Atlas _and_ Mantle from her? I do need you to tell me your plan.”

“Oh, right,” Ruby replied. “Well, we don’t have one yet—”

“You don’t have one?”

“Not yet.”

Penny frowned. “All of Atlas’ military forces are currently stretched to their limits holding off the current Grimm horde while Mantle evacuates to the floating city. If Salem arrives herself, likely with an even larger force, they will not be able to hold her off.”

“Well, that is something we’ll have to work around—”

“We cannot remove the Relic of Creation from the vault without dropping Atlas from the sky, the impact of which would destroy it and Mantle. And I cannot leave the kingdom because then Salem will just slaughter everyone in both cities.”

“That is correct, but we don’t have to do that.”

“Then what can we do?” Penny demanded. “Ruby, I want to trust you, but Salem is immortal and possess four times the magic of a maiden, not to mention far more experience using it. We cannot kill her, and we do not possess the ability to defeat her in open battle. So please, tell me your plan to stop her!”

“I don’t have one!” Ruby confessed. “Not yet. But I’ll make one. A better plan than Ironwood’s.”

Penny sighed. “So, you don’t have a plan? You just hate his.”

“We can’t sacrifice Mantle for Atlas,” Ruby insisted.

“We also cannot risk the lives of everyone in Atlas and Mantle to try to win a battle that cannot be won,” Penny responded. She turned back to Fria’s corpse. “The general’s plan is a horrible thing… but it is the least horrible choice available to us. At least then, we will be able to keep some people alive.”

“Penny?” Ruby whispered.

“Ruby, come on!” Weiss yelled, having already leapt onto the airship. “More guards will be here soon!”

Penny pointed towards the ship. “Go. I hope you can come up with a plan to stop her.”

Ruby didn’t budge, taking a step towards her friend. “Penny, you can’t help Ironwood do this.”

“I have to.”

“It’s not right!”

“Of course it isn’t. But it’s better than any other choice available to us.”

Ruby’s brow furrowed. Her fists tightened at her sides. “I’m not going to let you do this.”

Penny’s eyes narrowed at her friend. “Will you kill me just so you can risk everyone else’s lives?”

Ruby flinched. No, she would never kill her friend… but if Ironwood got the Winter Maiden, he could lift the city with impunity. Which they couldn’t let him do. And Penny wouldn’t come with them. Maybe she could get her dad to lecture her—

“Specialist Schnee! Specialist Polendina! We’ve come to help!” The door to the lab burst open and a squad of Atlas troopers funneled in, their rifles scanning the room. And promptly locked their sights on Ruby. “Ruby Rose, put your hands in the air!”

Ruby did not, in fact, put her hands in the air. She unfurled Crescent Rose into its scythe form. Weiss, Blake, and Yang all appeared at the side of the airship, ready to jump back in and back her up.

Penny’s eyes lit up with emerald light. She raised her hand and a typhoon erupted from her palm, blasting the airship far away. A thick layer of ice formed over the gap in the wall, barring anyone from the room from outside.

Ruby whirled on her friend. “Penny, what are you—ah!”

Penny turned on her red hooded friend and unleashed a gargantuan gust of wind. Ruby flew back and slammed into the wall of the lab, her weapon tossed from her hands. The huntress cringed from the pain, her aura still weakened from the battle with the Ace Ops.

Unfortunately, she didn’t get a chance to recover. The soldiers who’d rushed in the lab lobbed two gravity dust bolas at her and she was still too stunned by the turnaround and the impact to use her semblance to escape. The fiber cables swung into her body and wrapped around her chest and knees, pinning her arms to her sides and her legs together.

Ruby collapsed to the floor and squirmed in her bindings. “Penny, why?”

“I’m sorry,” her robot friend replied, a despairing frown on her face as stalked forward. “But I cannot allow hundreds of thousands to die for your hubris. And so…”

Penny reached down and wrenched Ruby to her feet by the bolas binding her. She spun the red hooded huntress around and pressed her against the cold metal wall. A soldier ran up to her and handed her something.

Ruby felt her gloved hands tugged behind her. A new tight pressure bit into her wrists and the distinctive _click_ of handcuffs locked her arms behind her back.

“Ruby Rose, you are under arrest.”

* * *

“Treason, assaulting military officers, resisting arrest, leaking classified information, grand theft,” Ironwood looked up from his scroll. “You have quite a few charges against you, Ms. Rose. With Watts and Jacques executed, you’re the most infamous criminal left in Atlas.”

The Winter Maiden power might have gone to Penny instead of Winter, but his soldiers’ loyalty had still allowed them to survive the day. His plan had gone off perfectly and Atlas had been lifted into the atmosphere, leaving Salem behind without even a chance at reclaiming the Relic of Creation and saving all the people he could. Mantle had been swarmed with Grimm and all those who’d attempted to defend it had died there.

It was not a good day, but it was a day they had survived. With Penny’s access to the Relic, they could use the turning of the planet to travel and could alter their altitude at will to retrieve supplies from other places on Remnant. The flying kingdom would plan, they would prepare, and, when the time was right, they would strike back and destroy Salem, immortality or not.

And bound before him, the only remaining member of the young huntsmen and huntresses who’d betrayed him, would be a crucial part in that counterattack.

Ruby Rose glared at him from within her prison cell, her hands cuffed behind her back and her mouth filled by a bright red ballgag. Gone was her hood and combat skirt, replaced by a bright orange prison jumpsuit that hugged the curves of her hips and hid none of her full breasts. Her bare feet were bound together by a pair of leg irons, with the shackles anchored to a spike nailed into the floor. A black leather slave collar wrapped around her neck.

With Ironwood possessing near-unlimited powers due to martial law and having been witness to her crimes himself, it was little trouble to convict Ruby on all charges. Within the charters of all four kingdoms and Menagerie was a provision that anyone who wished to attend a huntsmen academy would be doomed to indentured servitude should they break the law, a rule created as an extra fear to keep huntsmen on the straight and narrow. Having violated the law and become a criminal, Ruby’s huntress license had been revoked and she was sentenced to life in slavery.

Now, by the laws of all four kingdoms, she was the property of Atlas. And the general had the perfect use in mind for her.

“However, Ms. Rose, I am not without understanding,” Ironwood said. “I know that your crimes, as unforgivable as they are, were committed in an effort to do what you thought was right and stop Salem. And I think you would still be willing to do whatever you could to help that war effort.”

Ruby tilted her head, obviously confused by his words. At least since he hadn’t gotten to the end.

“You see,” Ironwood continued. “There is one thing that we know for sure about Salem’s strategy. She has gone to great effort to wipe out the Silver-Eyed Warriors, so much so that the Rose line is currently the only known bloodline, with you as the only member. Whether this is a clue to her weakness, or simply a way to keep the Grimm’s natural enemy at bay is unknown, but regardless, we need more Silver-Eyed Warriors. As such, I have decided that you shall be the matriarch of a new, more prolific line.”

Ruby’s eyes widened, the full weight of his words sinking in.

Marrow and Vine, his loyal Ace Ops, appeared at his side. Ironwood clicked a button on his scroll and the bars of the cell door swung open.

“Be honored, Ms. Rose,” he said. “Few criminals and even fewer breeding slaves get the chance to serve humanity as you will.”

Marrow and Vine strode into the cell, Ruby squealing and struggling against her chains as they approached.

Ironwood turned around to leave them to it. He’d participate himself, but his genetic code had several defects that his various implants compensated for and it wouldn’t do for those to get passed on to future frontline soldiers. If Clover had survived Robyn’s treachery, he would have had the other huntsman join in with his teammates, but that simply couldn’t be done no matter how much he missed his subordinate. Perhaps one of the rank and file could add their genes to the mix, maybe one of the squad that had assisted Penny in her arrest?

However he decided to fill things out, Ruby was going to be a very busy woman for the next few years, making the world a new generation of defenders.

* * *

Ruby squirmed against her chains, the two Ace Ops stalking towards her. She tried to activate her semblance, but it was no use. The collar around her neck had a miniature version of the gravity dust system the bolas used in it, preventing her from activating her aura, much less using it to escape her incarceration. Eventually, she just shuffled back, her ankle shackles keeping her stride short and confined to her cell.

Marrow raised his hand and snapped his fingers. “ _Stay_.”

Instantly, Ruby’s body locked up, frozen in the hold of the dog faunus’ semblance. His friendly attitude belied the fact that he was perhaps the most dangerous of the Ace Ops, enough that she had intentionally provoked Harriet during their battle so that Weiss would be the one to face him. With her wipe spread ranged attacks and autonomous summons, her partner had been the only one of them with a chance against him.

But now Weiss was gone. Dead at worst and even at best, she had no way of getting the altitude to return to Atlas. Crescent Rose was confiscated. Ruby was locked in prison like a criminal, no better than Roman Torchwick.

She’d heard horror stories about huntresses who had broken the law and were sold as breeding slaves for their crimes, tales their teachers told them to ‘scare them straight’. She’d just never thought she’d be one of them. She’d thought her first time, her first sex, would be with someone she loved, not as punishment for going against a tyrant.

Vine pulled out a knife from his uniform and cut out holes in her prison uniform. Without even flinching, he sliced out the orange cloth covering her breasts, her butt, her vagina. A cold breeze flowed over her maidenhood, her body giving an involuntary shiver as her folds were tickled.

“As I was the first to fall in our last battle, you may go first,” Vine said.

“Right,” Marrow gulped. He nervously approached Ruby. “I ‘go first’. I am the first one to do this. The first one to… fuck her. To rape her.”

Ruby glanced around the cell, spying only her bare cot and her metal toilet. No, there had to be something she could use to stop this. She had to stop this!

“Does this assignment unsettle you?” Vine inquired. “You’ve indulged in the right of the arresting officer before.”

“Yeah, but never on someone I knew,” Marrow said. “This is Ruby, man. Whatever went down, we worked with her for months, fought beside her—”

“And she still allowed her teammates to betray us,” Vine noted. “She betrayed us when she announced the General’s plan over the scroll system, tipping off Robyn Hill, who then proceeded to murder Clover.”

Marrow’s eyes narrowed, his fists clenching at his sides. “And her uncle helped her… but still… does that mean she deserves…”

“Orders are orders.”

Ruby tried to scream through her frozen body and gagged mouth. Orders were not orders! Even if they had agreed with Ironwood over raising up Atlas, there was no way they could think this was right.

Yet, Marrow’s eyes glared down at Ruby, hard and unforgiving. “For the future. Besides, convicted sluts must be punished.”

Ruby’s hopes fell into her stomach. She was doomed.

Marrow span her around and gripped her arms tight behind her back. He wrenched her forward and slammed her into the wall, the rough stone pressing hard against her smushed breasts and their exposed nipples. Ruby trembled as a bulbous tip pricked her entrance.

“Plehse,” she whimpered through her gag. “Dohn’t— _ah!_ ”

Marrow interrupted her plea when he brought his palm down to smack her behind. The silver-eyed woman’s firm ass rippled from the blow.

“You’re a convicted woman now, Ruby,” Marrow growled. “If you wanted a choice, you shouldn’t have committed treason.”

He thrust upwards and Ruby howled, the dog faunus’ massive cock ramming straight through her pussy. The Ace Op gripped the criminal huntress’s arms and wrenched her back as he pulled out before slamming back into her and shoving her against the wall.

Ruby had never felt anything like it. She’d pleasured herself before sure, but Marrow’s dick was reaching further than her fingers ever had. And as horrible as it was for her to be taken against her will, every passing second that she was manhandled, every time she was forcibly impaled on the faunus’ rod just wetted her folds more.

What was happening to her? How could she be enjoying thi— _iiiiissss_!”

Marrow sped up, his pounding becoming even more brutal, his pelvis driving into Ruby’s butt over and over again until her ass cheeks were a raw red. His dick sawed through her cunt, each thrust triggering a new wave of pleasure to rush through the convicted woman.

And before long, it all became too much.

“Aaaaahhh!” Ruby squealed, a heavenly orgasm erupting through her nerves. Her pussy eagerly responded to the tidal wave of euphoria, clenching tight around Marrow’s cock. The huntsman grunted at the newfound pressure and smashed Ruby against the wall, his rod breaching all the way through her cervix and bursting. Waves of cum churned of him and painted the breeding slave’s womb white.

Marrow panted and pulled himself off Ruby’s sweaty body. “Well, I’d say that’s one Silver-Eyed Warrior for the next generation.”

“Indeed,” Vine remarked. “It seems highly likely that you have impregnated the convict as ordered.”

Ruby’s mind should have shut down at that. She was almost assured to be pregnant, to be a mother now. She had never planned for such a thing, barely even considered it.

But at the moment, she was basking in the afterglow. Her legs trembled beneath her without Marrow’s support, but she could still feel the tingles of pleasure playing across her nerves, a bead of warm cream dribbling out of her cunt and down her thigh.

She’d wanted to save the world, to help people as a huntress, but if this was what it meant to be used as breeding stock, if it felt _this good_ to be railed like a piece of meat… maybe she should have gotten arrested sooner. After all, Mantle was gone, there was no saving it now. But if she could provide a new generation of Silver-Eyed Warriors for the fight, maybe no one else would have to suffer like that.

That could be her plan, just like Penny had asked for. She would serve her sentence as a convict and give birth to a hundred new magical warriors.

“Well, criminal slut,” Marrow taunted, gripping her arms tight. “Ready for another round?”

“Fuhck meh.”

Marrow narrowed his eyes. He raised his hand and delivered a dozen smacks to Ruby’s butt, spanking her like the naughty convict she was. The former huntress yelped with each blow, but she did not slump.

Eventually, Vine held out a hand for his teammate to stop. The stoic man reached up to the prisoner’s face and removed the red ballgag from her wet pink lips.

“Fuck me,” Ruby repeated. “Fuck me raw and cum inside me, officers. Impregnate me and let this criminal whore pay for her crimes.”

Vine stared at her for a moment and shrugged. “Those are our orders anyway. Your penance will not end until the day you die, Ruby Rose.”

Marrow grabbed Ruby’s wrists and yanked her back to the center of the cell, her handcuffs jingling behind her. He kicked her legs out from under her and the silver-eyed woman fell to her knees.

Vine removed something from his belt and gripped Ruby’s sweaty hair, tugging her face upward. He then revealed what he’d brought out: a black leather hood with an in-built ring gag.

“Sight is not required for what comes next.”

He slipped the hood over Ruby’s head and zipped up the back of her neck. Her face was entirely encased in smooth black leather, save two small holes for her nostrils, and a ring gag that kept her mouth open wide. She could see only darkness.

Of course a few seconds later, she _felt_ a whole lot more. She didn’t know whether Marrow or Vine was behind her, but one of them rammed a cock into her pussy, the rapid pistoning reinvigorating her folds and whipping up a new wave of juices to flood over the intruding member. The complete lack of sight only made the pleasure running within her even more potent as she was fucked doggystyle.

A pair of rough, calloused hands reached down to her chest and fondled her breasts. Ruby moaned, her tongue flicking out of her mouth, as a pair of fingers pinched her nipples tight and twisted them over each other.

A moment later, a rigid member was plunged past her lips and into her gullet. One of the hands groping her breasts rose up to her leather hood and pulled her forward just as the Ace Op behind her rammed into her cunt. The cock in her mouth drilled down her throat, her tongue shooting up to lather it in drool as her nose was pressed into a set of squishy balls.

The two huntsmen rammed her back and forth, spit-roasting her like a cute little piglet. Ruby alternated between gagging around the member in her mouth, and moaning from the cock sinking into her pussy, each thrust in either of her holes building bigger and bigger mounds of pleasure. After a while, it felt like she was cumming with every plunge, orgasm after orgasm surging through her body.

At last, the Ace Op gripped her handcuffed wrists tight and hilted himself in her cunt, spraying another flood of white semen into her womb. He gave a great sigh, identifying him as still being Marrow, and released Ruby.

Vine seized the opportunity. He squeezed hard on Ruby’s breast and the leather hood over her head and thrust his dick into her mouth all the way to its base. The convicted woman’s lips hummed around his thick flesh and the huntsman exploded his seed into her maw.

“Take it all in, slave,” Vine commanded. “Do not waste a drop.”

Ruby nodded and sucked down on her jailer’s cock even more, slurping his cream into her mouth. When Vine pulled out, his ammunition spent, she opened her mouth to reveal the pool of white jizz submerging her tongue.

“Good. Now swallow.”

Ruby tipped her head back and gulped the cum down her throat, savoring the salty taste on her tongue.

“Thaanck yuu, sihr,” she murmured through her ring gag. “Plhese, puhnish this crihmihnal wh— _ore!!!_ ”

“That’s the plan,” Marrow growled.

He had seized the moment of Ruby’s begging to ram his still rock-hard dick into her ass, his bulbous tip blowing right through her tight sphincter. It was painful, more than the other fuckings. Her asshole wasn’t meant to have something shoved up it.

And yet, even before Vine rammed his cock back into her mouth. Ruby didn’t even think of protesting. She was a convicted criminal, a breeding slave of the state. Sluts like her didn’t get a say in how they paid for their crimes. She would birth an army of Silver-Eyed Warriors to save the world.

Once she surrendered completely to that, the anal pounding was as pleasurable as the rest. And she experienced it long into the night.

* * *

Penny couldn’t decide if she should smile as she looked into the cell.

Ruby was chained down to her seat, a blindfold wrapped around her eyes. A trooper knelt between her spread legs, his tongue lathering her wet folds in slobber. The inmate’s mouth was wide open, her tongue panting out like a bitch. The dog, not the derogatory term. Penny didn’t like even thinking such words.

The first few days after she’d arrested her friend, she’d wondered if she’d done the right thing. Mantle’s fall had only exacerbated the internal debate. Was betraying her friend to save her kingdom really the best option available to her amid a sea of terrible possibilities?

But now, all these months later, with Atlas a thriving fortress responding to hundreds of settlement distress calls across Remnant, she was sure. It was a horrible sacrifice, what they’d done, but if she had listened to Ruby, Salem would have slaughtered everyone and taken the Relics.

This way, they were making progress. Six months ago, Ruby’s first child, Clover Amin, had been born in full health with bright silver eyes. Marrow was ecstatic to raise his son, with the boy’s mother even allowed to see him once in a while as a special reward for good behavior. When he was grown, he was to be the captain of a regiment of Silver-Eyed Warriors that would crush Salem’s armies.

Ruby was already pregnant again, her womb ballooned out as if there was a ball stuffed inside her stomach, her breasts swelled to a fifty percent greater size. Her friend had taken well to her sentence as a breeding slave and as such the general had decided that the three months prior to birthing, when it would risk the child’s health to have her fucked outright, would be spent providing her specifically with pleasure.

With that thought, Penny finally decided on smiling. The Winter Maiden turned around and returned to her room to fetch some special attachments for her body to help Ruby pay for her crimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I wasn't planning to get to Ruby for a while, but filthydepraveddragon requested to see Ruby gangbanged hard, so I moved her up the queue. Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> If you'd like to see any RWBY girl arrested and fucked, let me know. I plan to cycle through the cast eventually, but if you want to see certain girls taken certain ways, I'll move them up the list.


End file.
